Hating Hyuuga
by Winter's Melody
Summary: "Listen, if you don't tell your dad that I'm skipping his detention, I can make life very pleasant for you." My mouth drops open in disbelief. Is it just me, or is this moron actually trying to seduce his teacher's daughter? T for 'colourful' language:
1. Chapter 1

Ummm...Some people may be midly surprised that I'm starting another fic, but allow me to assure you; no one is more surprised than I. I just started writing this an hour ago on a whim. But anyhow, I like it, so I'll continue it ^^ plus, it's fun to write. Don't worry about it affecting my other stories, I think I can only write when I'm in the mood to write for that particular story, so it's good to have a large range of stories:)

Anyways, this chapter is kinda short, but they will get longer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any assiciated characters

* * *

**Hating Hyuuga**

_Chapter 1_

I look out over the school grounds, the pristine lawn and the well maintained buildings. It screams of money. I hate it already.

Allow me to explain: my father was a literature teacher back at my old school in Kyoto. He was, and I'm not exaggerating, probably the best lit teacher in the country. Many of his students went on to become famous authors of journalists, and they all claimed that it was due to his brilliant teaching methods. I was never that concerned about it until I found out that his awesome methods had earned him a new employer and me a new school.

I don't even know why he took the job. It's not as if we need the money; my mother owns a small, but profitable company that specialises in the production of weapons. If they had wanted me to attend this school they could have afforded it themselves instead of relying on the teacher's discount. But I guess that's adults for you; they never need to explain themselves to us lower beings. In fact, the only good I can see coming from this is the fact that I will be required to sleep in the dorm, and will only have to see my parents during the weekends.

The walk down the main driveway is excruciatingly long. As I trudge along at about 3 k's an hour in the stinking heat, glossy cars cruising past me in air conditioned leisure. I amuse myself guessing what sorts of people own them. Some are owned by bigoted aristocrats, most by the privileged. I see one or two that might belong to a middle-class family working their asses off to give their children a better shot at a good future. Me? I'm just the daughter of the school literature teacher whose parents were too lazy to offer a ride.

I let out a low whistle as I approach the office building. It's massive. Ivy completely covers it, and only the windows are left plant free. Inside it's all cream walls, polished floorboards and burgundy carpets. Immaculate, tasteful, everything you could wish for, which explains why it disgusts me so much. If there is so much money in the world, why not use it to help the people who are in need, instead of blowing it all on overly lavish décor.

"Excuse me," I politely address the office lady. She is actually alert and attentive, in contrast to the half-asleep frumpy old ladies we have back home. "Could you tell me where I might find Yukihira sensei?"

"Mr Yukihira? I believe he is in…" her fingers rapidly dance across the keyboard "…room 3F, in the English faculty." She sees my puzzled look and realises that I have no idea where the English faculty is, let alone room 3F. She hands me a map and then shows me where the faculty is and how to get there. It's going to take me awhile to get used to the idea of office staff being helpful.

I'm reluctant to leave the air conditioned comfort of the office building, but when I do I'm pleasantly surprised. Whereas the front of the school is all smooth driveways, neat lawns and trimmed hedges, this place doesn't look nearly so constipated. I mean, it's still really neat (not a piece of litter in sight) but there are actually trees. I think that might be a lake in the distance. The only problem is that some people are staring at me. Surely a girl in casual clothes can't be that rare?

I follow the walkway the office lady mentioned to the English Faculty and find room 3F on the 3rd floor. I can see my Dad through the door, so I walk right in.

"Dad! What were you thinking when you agreed…Oh, am I interrupting something?" I realise, a little too late, that there's someone else in the classroom. It's embarrassing, so I start to retreat when my father calls me back.

"Perfect timing, Mikan! I have to go to a meeting, so could you please supervise Natsume's detention?"

"What?" I glance at the raven haired boy. He's lounging back on his chair, his feet on the desk. I lower my voice so he can't hear me. "Why do I have to babysit some delinquent? Isn't that your job?"

"If I just let him go he'll never learn his lesson."

"And what exactly is his lesson?"

"Not to treat girls like trash." I remain unmoved, and once I see that desperate glint in his eyes, I know I've won. "Fine, 2 bottles." He relents

"Three, or I'm walking."

"Deal." He sighs. I smile in triumph. 3 bottles or ginger ale! I'm actually addicted to ginger ale (no, it is not alcoholic) so he uses it as a bargaining chip. He raises his voice and addresses the boy at the back of the classroom. "If you leave this room I'll have Mikan tell me, and then I'll make sure you have a detention every day for a week, Hyuuga." And then my darling father runs off before I realise that I've been duped. I am now alone in a room with some random guy who apparently treats girls like trash. All for 3 bottles of ginger, which would have cost me only $5.

I glare at said boy as he gets up from his seat and saunters towards me. He has black hair and red eyes, which I find rather creepy. He's hot, but I don't really go for the lookers if they don't have a good personality behind their pretty face.

"So…it's Mikan, right?"

"No, it's the Easter bunny." I say drily. I'm too irritated to bother being polite. He moves his head closer to mine, so I take a step back.

"That's good, because I like bunnies." I raise my eyebrow. Does he not recognise sarcasm? He leans forward to whisper in my ear "Listen, if you don't tell your dad that I'm skipping his detention, I can make life very pleasant for you." My mouths drops open in disbelief. Is it just me, or is this moron actually trying to _seduce_ his teacher's daughter? He sees my open mouth and dives for it, but my knee's faster, and in a flash he's bent over in pain.

"You bitch! That fucking hurt!" he shouts, recovering from his shock.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, would you like me to do it again a little softer?" I go a little overboard with the sarcasm because clearly he didn't understand it the first time. "Sit down, Natsume honey, or I'll have to tell Yukihira sensei _exactly _how you tried to get out of his detention. I don't think he'll be very happy, do you?" He swears and punches the desk, but eventually he pulls out a chair and sits down.

"You are going to regret this, Mikan Yukihira. Your life is going to get unpleasant." I just shrug his words off and pull out my book. I'm not exactly quaking in my shoes, I mean, it's not as if he can make my life any more unpleasant than it already is, right…?

* * *

Oh poor Mikan, how wrong she is.

Review if you like it, or if you think there's something I can do to improve future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, 2nd chapter! It's up (relatively) quickly, but be warned: I may find it difficult to update in the next month or so due to exams.

Thanks as always to reviewers:

**Kylee-Cat**

**cj-the-greatest**

**LoVE lyQ THiS**

**khul8z 911**

**Lilly**

**akadabra-kaching**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**KidTantei**

**YesThatsme**

**()**

**Dark Angel**

**Annevader**

I hope you all like this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any associated characters.

**

* * *

Hating Hyuuga**

_Chapter 2_

I was wrong. Yes, that much was evident from the moment I set foot in that school. This time they cannot be staring at my casual clothes, because I'm wearing the school uniform, slutty skirt and all. When my mother first showed it to me I told her that she must have accidentally chosen a size 8 from the children's section instead of the women's, but no, apparently it's supposed to be that short. So now I find myself surreptitiously pulling the hem of my skirt downwards toward my knee as a dozen or so students stop to stare at me. Some look angry, some amused, and others just plain sorry for me. As I pass them, following my Dad, I hear them whispering amongst themselves and catch the words "…Natsume…and then…unpleasant…totally screwed!"

"Isn't this great, Mikan!" starts Dad, "Everyone's staring at you because you're so beautiful!" I find myself wondering if adults are inherently this stupid, or if it's just my father. Because only an idiot would interpret the million glares that are boring into my backside as 'Great!'. Clearly that red-eyed bastard wasn't bluffing when he said he could make my life unpleasant. I curse him silently, even if this was partly my fault. I should have just stepped back when he tried to kiss me, but no, that would have been too simple. Of course I had to knee him in the balls.

"..kan, Mikan, earth to Mi-"

"What?" I ask, slapping away the hand dad's waving in front of my face.

"Your dorm. You did want to see it, right?" It's only then that I look up and see the building I'm standing in front of.

"Wow. It's big."

"Yeah, well everything here's big, in case you haven't noticed." I glare at him. Why in the world does my father have to be so annoying?

"You know what Dad? I think I'll find my own way around from here." He looks at me doubtfully, and I can tell that he has all of zero confidence in my navigational abilities. I mean, yeah, I did get lost when I was little, but that was because my parents walked off when I was distracted by one of those really wacky mirrors, the ones that make your head look 3 times bigger than the rest of your body.

"Dad, I'll be fine. And in any case, you need to go and prepare for your classes anyways." You can literally see him thinking, but in the end he knows I'm right.

"Fine. Your room's 4L. Just get to the 4th floor and walk down the corridor until you find L. Classes have finished, so there should be a few people around, just ask one of them if you're unsure. Remember that you have to go to the dining hall at 7:30, if you don't know the way just follow the other students. Classes start at 8:30, so don't sleep in, and make sure that you bring all-"

"Yes, yes, I get it, Dad. I'll be fine; it's not as if I've never been to a school before." He looks at me a second before shrugging and starts to walk off, but then he turns around and calls out, "Just one last thing, music program applications are due in by the end of today." Music program? Do mine ears deceive me? Of course it's to be expected in a school this big, but for some reason it never occurred to me.

"Where? Where and how do I enrol?" he just shrugs nonchalantly, but I can see a small smile on his face.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, after all, it's not as if you've never been to a school before." Oooh, revenge; it burns. Before I can shake the answer out of him, he walks off, leaving me to somehow figure out how to enrol in this program by the end of the day. But first thing's first, I need to locate my room.

Whereas the office building has a more classical look, the dorm is clearly meant to be modern, with lighter colours, curved walls and softer light. There's a bunch of kids in casual clothes lounging around; apparently this is the only place in the school where you are not required to wear uniform. Naturally everybody stares at me. I really am going to have to show Hyuuga my immense gratitude someday, because I really do enjoy being pointed at and talked about behind my back. But seriously, just how important can he be to rally this sort of response?

In the elevator I can't help but jump up and down. Mum was always telling me not to do it, but now that I'm alone in one I can't help it. I stop just in time as the door opens and two girls get on. I cross my fingers and hope that they don't see my slightly flushed face, or the strands of auburn hair that managed to work themselves free of my hair tie. The number 4 flashes on the display, and I follow the two girls off the lift. I don't know if their hair shocks me or amuses me, perhaps a bit of both. The girl on the right has slightly curly hair that bounces up and down with each step, but get this; it's bubble-gum pink. Not strawberry blonde, bubble-gum pink. The girl next to her is no less shocking, with long plaited hair a delicate shade of indigo.

Let's see, there's 4H…4J…4L, my stop. The door is relatively unassuming and seems to be made of some white opaque sort of glass. There's a slot to put in my key card, no handle, so I guess it must just open automatically. Honestly, this has got to be the only school dorm flashy enough to warrant _key cards_. I mean, is there something wrong with just a plain old key? At least you don't need to carefully inspect them just to figure out which end you should put in the slot first.

"Umm, it goes this way." I look up to see the source of the voice. It's the girl with the pink hair. She's pointing at one end of my card, the end that is not the one I'm currently trying to shove into the slot.

"Oh, thank you, uh…"

"Anna. I'm your next door neighbour. And this is Nonoko, she's just across the hallway." The indigo haired girl nods in agreement and motions to a door diagonal from mine.

"I'm Mikan, it's nice to meet you!" And, truly, it is. They are among the only people that haven't been staring, or pointing, or noticing me in general until they realised I was their new neighbour. Their faces change when they hear my name.

"Oh, you're the one who…"

"Let me guess: I'm the one who pissed off Hyuuga, right?" I swear that when I next see him, I'm going to need someone to physically restrain me or I may just claw his pretty red eyes out. "Well, he deserved it, _majorly_." They look slightly taken aback by my comments.

"Really?" Asks Nonoko, a puzzled look on her face, "Because I heard that Natsume's interested in you." Sure he's interested in me, but not in the way that this girl is clearly suggesting.

"Why does everyone care so much?" I ask.

"He's _the _Natsume Hyuuga." She says, as if this is an explanation. I shake my head in disgust; I have no idea why the people at this school hold him in such high regard.

"Forget it. Can you tell me how to enrol in the music program?" They're wearing those confused faces of theirs, it would be cute if I wasn't feeling so exasperated.

"Um, Mikan…only people who are already in the music program are assigned to this dorm. In other words…" My mouth shapes the word _oh. _Evidently I'm already in this program. I'm going to sauté my father alive when I next see him. My irritation must show, because Anna hurriedly changes the subject.

"After you take a quick look around in your room, we'll show you around, okay?" I nod distractedly, still planning ways to exact my revenge on my father, and insert my key card into the slot. The door slides open in time for me to see the lights flicker on automatically. The room reminds me of a hotel room, but bigger. Half of the room seems to be some sort of sitting room, the other half has tiled walls and resembles a kitchen, complete with a fridge, oven, stove top, and a wooden table that I can see myself eating at. I'm loathe to admit it, but I like it. There are two doors, one presumably leads to a bathroom, and the other one, which I take, leads to the bedroom. My luggage has already been brought up, and I grin when I realise that there's a balcony. I have always wanted a balcony, as long as I can remember, but our home back in Kyoto was, although large, only single story.

"There should be a piano in the living area, but it looks like it hasn't been delivered yet." Says Nonoko, inspecting the room, "But this sure brings back memories; I don't think I've been in an empty dorm room since we came, right, Anna?" Anna murmurs her agreement while fingering my stovetop.

"You're lucky Mikan, it looks like you got the new oven model!" This doesn't matter to me in the least, but I smile all the same.

"Alright, enough snooping around my room, you said you were going to show me around, yeah?"

They show me around and I am once again surprised at the extravagance of these rich people. Someone seriously needs to tell them the meaning of constraint. Yes the swimming pool is awesome, but is it really necessary to have a spa and sauna too? And did you know that there are recording pods at the end of each corridor, despite already having proper recording studios in the basement? The blatant show of wealth makes me feel uncomfortable; this whole school makes me uncomfortable. It feels so…muffled, like everything's coloured in subdued greys and blues. Everything blurs together in an unintelligible mess and I start to feel dizzy.

"Hey!" I turn to see who's calling me. Whoa. Crimson eyes, inches away. Just when did he get this close? For a moment I imagine that there might be concern in his eyes, but I can't imagine what for. I take a long step back.

"You're that jerk from yesterday."

"Oh, so you remembered me, polka-dots." He smirks at my look of confusion (polka dots – what sort of nickname is that?), and I want to wipe that smirk right off his face. "What? Can't you even remember what underwear you put on this morning?" I want to die. Right here, right now. My hands automatically go down to the hem of my skirt, which is thankfully down. He must have looked while I was distracted. The bastard looks so pleased with himself. I reach up and grab a handful of his hair, and attempt (and fail) to knock his head against the wall. He grabs my wrist, so I use my free hand to dig my nails into his skin. When that hand too is constrained, I see no option but to try and kick him, but my guilt for being so horrible to him yesterday kicks in, and instead I say, through gritted teeth, "Let me go, Hyuuga, or I really will kick you." After a moment's hesitation he releases my wrists, but he doesn't step back. Neither do I; I won't back down, not to the likes of him. Instead I stare defiantly back up into his eyes. God he's tall, this would be so much more effective if I was the one with the height advantage.

"Mikan! L-let's go…" says Nonoko. She's wringing her hands nervously, and furtively shooting glances at the nearby students. I realize that Anna's tugging at my arm, her face mirroring Nonoko's worry. I wonder what the big deal is, but nonetheless I shoot one last glare at Hyuuga before letting Nonoko drag me away. I can feel their relief as we finally make it past the corner.

"Are you two alright? I'm really sorry about that; I just got so angry…I hope I didn't cause you any trouble."

"You've got other things to worry about now, Mikan. Like her." I look to where Nonoko's pointing, and see a scene straight from one of my nightmares. She starts to walk towards me, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Long time no see, Mikan." She flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder, and smiles at me.

"It has been awhile, though I can't say I'm pleased to see you." I return her smile with one of my own. Luna, my best friend turned arch enemy. I know this for sure; my life has just gotten a hell of a lot more interesting.

* * *

Review please, because you're nice and like the story and want other people to read it too ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! New chapter! You'll find out what Mikan plays in this chapter, try and guess what! (I doubt you'll get it entirely right)

Okay, I think that this is the most reviews for a single chapter I have ever gotten in my entire ffn career, so the list is rather long. But it's a tradition of mine so:

Thanks to the brilliant, lovely, awesome, amazingly nice reviewers (empty brackets mean a nameless anonymous reviewer):

**The Random Artist - **Advise noted :) **  
**

**cj-the-greatest**

**Lilly**

**mangalufer**

**hej**

**XxAoiHoshixX**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**Annyxoxo**

**Rika Yume**

**XxMidnightPrincessxX**

**A**

**SakuraFossil**

**KidTantei**

**LoVE lyQ THiS**

**ZirciX**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**natsumeslover**

**()**

**()**

**tatums**

**Kylee-Cat**

**CrimsonxHazel**

**Fallen-Angel-RM**

**hashrinda

* * *

**

**Hating Hyuuga**

**Chapter III**

Luna Koizumi in three words: paranoid, over-controlling bitch. But of course she wasn't like that when I first knew her. I don't even remember how we first met, I was that young. All I remember is that were best friends since forever, and that we were inseparable. When she turned 11 her family decided to expand their company in America, and so she moved to America for a year. When she came back she seemed to hate me. Long story short, she ruined my life and when we went to different high schools I was only too happy to forget about her.

I had almost succeeded too, but I can't exactly forget about her now that she standing less than 3 metres away. When she smiles, I know that she's not going to let me live my life peacefully. I pretty much resign myself to settling at the bottom of the social ladder. I don't stand a chance. Knowing her, she probably has the entire school under her control. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go quietly.

"I wonder what the school was thinking, letting in someone as pathetic as you." She starts.

"I would ask the same thing of you, but you probably offered the principal a blowjob." I say, nonchalantly inspecting my nails

"Oh, I'm surprised you know what that means. I thought for sure it would take you another 10 years at least with your intelligence, or should I say lack of intelligence?"

"Funny, isn't it? How people change. I still remember that day you wet you pants because there was a spider on your table." It's gonna be difficult for her to think of a comeback for this.

"Really? Because I was under the impression that that was you."

"Then perhaps you need to get your brain checked."

"Perhaps you need to get a brain full stop."

"Already got one; I saw it in the scans after you pushed me down the stairs."

"I didn't push you, you were clumsy and slipped."

"Yeah, and you just happened to be patting my back at the time, congratulating me for becoming house captain, which you, incidentally, also ran for."

"Accidents happen, Mikan, you'll get wrinkles if you're always this paranoid." I snorted.

"So in other words, you 'accidentally' pushed me down the stairs."

"When I said accident, I was referring to you winning."

"I guess you didn't expect the students in the lower levels to vote based on athletic merit as opposed to popularity. Maybe you should've handed out candy instead of showing them your cleavage."

"Wasn't that what you did? Oh wait, you had none."

"Come on, Luna," I hear Anna say, "we all know that yours are fake." My mouth drops open. Did Anna really just say that? Sweet, timid little Anna who, just ten minutes ago, was declaring her love for my stovetop? I see Luna's eyes narrow as she notices my company

"Oh, have the rats already crawled out of the sewers."

"I wouldn't act so smug, Luna. We're not giving up." replies Nonoko. I get the feeling that there is something else going on here, besides my vendetta with Luna.

By now a lot of the students have stopped on their way to the dining hall to watch our exchange. Their eyes dart from Luna and her posse to me, and then to Anna and Nonoko. It feels like a Mexican standoff, and I half expect someone to pull out a gun and start waving it around. You've got to admit, it would be interesting. When my eyes start to get sore from glaring, Luna rolls her eyes and makes a disgusted noise before stalking off. As her evil minions hurry off after her she turns around and faces Anna and Nonoko.

"Just remember, your era is over. This school is already mine." Then she flicks her hair and struts off a satisfied smile on her face. I raise my eyebrows; I sense a territory war.

"What a slut, I mean, look at her skirt." says a nearby girl. She's tall, with curling black hair that shows green in the light. I note with amusement that her skirt is just as short as Luna's.

"You were here, Sumi?" asks Anna

"I just got here when I saw that the corridor was _infested_. I was planning on doing a bit of weeding, but it looks like it all cleared up now." The girl called Sumi flicks open a compact mirror and starts to inspect her face. My first impression is that this girl is a hypocrite and a narcissist, but I'm not bothered about it. She hates Luna therefore I like her.

"You." she says snapping closed her mirror. "You're Mikan Sakura, right?" I'm about to say yes, but before I can even open my mouth she continues. "You're coming with us." Clearly I have no choice here, but I nod as if my permission is actually needed.

"Luna Koizumi in 3 words:" starts Sumire after she has introduced herself "bitch, slut, whore. Which is why we owe it to society to dispose of her." We're sitting at a table in the corner of the dining hall, glaring at one of the noisy tables in the centre of the room at which Luna and co. chose to sit and eat their lettuce. Sumire violently jabs at her lamb. "_I _used to be queen of this school! Then that fucking little slut decided to do a coup last term while I was in France. Now look! She is sitting at _my _table, with _my _followers, while I'm stuck hiding in the corner without even a fraction of my previous forces." I would laugh but I'm scared that if I do the fork Sumire's holding will end up embedded in my eye.

"Sounds serious." I say, trying my best to keep a straight face. I feel myself shrivel up under Sumire's glare.

"It might seem trivial to you, but you don't understand the importance of popularity!" I raise my eyebrows and she sighs. "Look, at this school, the social ladder is like a food web. Those at the top prey on those below them, and those at the bottom get preyed on by _everybody_. Right now we are _this _close to being at the bottom of the web. There is only one way out of this."

"Which is to overthrow Luna?"

"Yes, which is where you come in!" I don't quite understand how I'm supposed to overthrow Luna. Perhaps they just want me to tell them lots of embarrassing stories? Nonoko points to a crowded table on the outside deck.

"See that table? With all the guys? Those people are the male ruling party. Normally when there are two females trying to become queen, their leader choses which group wins. It works the other way around as well. Once we manage to regain enough popularity, we somehow need their vote. The only problem is that their leader, Natsume Hyuuga, isn't interested in girls." Trust that pervert bastard to somehow be the most popular guy in the school. I'm almost fuming just remembering our previous encounter when Nonoko's words sink in.

"What? He's gay?" This is shocking news indeed, I never would've thought it. I guess the people in this school are more accepting than they seem.

"No! Don't be stupid. She meant that he's not serious about any particular girl. He flirts with them to get what he wants, but he doesn't date anyone." says Sumire.

"Are you sure he's not just pretending to be straight?" I ask jokingly.

"Well if he is actually gay then it's bad for us, because we need him to bury Luna." says a voice from behind me. A girl with pink hair and eyes is standing smiling. She twirls her hair when she notices me looking and asks "Do you like the colour? It's French Rose."

"It's amazing! Wait, why do you all have coloured hair?" It's something that's been bothering me for a while.

"I made a new hair conditioner that makes your hair really soft and manageable, but one of the side effects is random colouring." explains Nonoko. "Wanna try?"

"Can't this wait until after the introductions?" asks the French Rose girl. "I'm Misaki, 18 years old and in my final year."

"I'm Mikan, 16 years old."

"Perfect." What? Why is that perfect? My confusion must show because she explains. "You're the same age as Natsume. I was worried that you'd be too old." And then it clicks. They plan on using me to get Hyuuga's vote, not realising that he is actually trying to get revenge on me for some of my _regrettable _actions.

"Not going to work. He hates me."

"No, he's interested in you, he said so himself! And you were flirting with each other in the corridor just before." insists Anna.

"We were not flirting; we were only barely restraining ourselves from murdering each other. He hates me."

"What reason would he possibly have to hate you?" she asks. So I tell her.

"We're stuffed." moans Sumire "So, so impossibly stuffed. Just when it looks like we have the girl Natsume's interested in on our side, it turns out he's actually trying to get revenge from when she kneed him in the balls." she buries her head in her arms, looking like the embodiment of despair. Misaki seems to find it quite amusing, and begins to put small pieces of torn up napkin in Sumire's hair. Nonoko sighs.

"I guess we'll just have to somehow do it without Hyuuga's support. And in any case, it's not like I can see him choosing someone in from Luna's Angels anytime soon."

"Luna's Angels? Cliché much?" I say, shaking my head in disgust.

"I know!" pipes in Misaki. "So we decided to call ourselves Hells Angels as a joke." I imagine the group roaring around on Harley-Davidsons, and the image is so comical that I laugh.

"I did not agree to that!" says Sumire, looking up.

"Well you were off in France, so it's not like we could ask you." Anna murmurs as she picks the shredded pieces of napkin out of Sumire's hair. Sumire sticks out her tongue and shakes the paper out of her hair before taking out her mirror and fixing it.

"Mikan, what instrument do you play?" Sumire asks. Although coming from her it sounds more like a demand.

"Viola. You?"

"Viola huh…it's a little odd, do you think it'll stand up to a violin?"

"Of course! Just because it's not as well-known doesn't mean it's inferior." I'll be the first to admit that I get a bit touchy when people insult, however indirectly, the viola. The viola is a stringed instrument that resembles the violin, or rather, the violin resembles the viola. Whereas the violin is tiny, high pitched and squeaky, the viola is slightly larger and produces a lower, mellower tone. It even has its own unique music clef. Despite this, back in my school in Kyoto most of the people had never even heard of the viola. One time I got so annoyed at people calling my viola a violin that I made posters explaining the difference between the two and started duct taping them to people's heads. It was definitely worth the detention I got.

"Think you can beat a grade 4 violinist such as Luna?"

"Easy." I say smirking. "She probably doesn't even know vibrato. And you still haven't told me what you play."

"Cello." I didn't expect that, but it suits her.

"I do percussion." says Misaki, "Anna plays piano and Nonoko's a flautist."

"So then…we're all in the music program?"

"Of course." Sumire gives me a haughty look "everyone who's anyone is in the music program."

"Come to think of it, I still have no idea what we're meant to do in the music program."

"Oh, it's actually quite fun." Nonoko's voice is muffled as she tries to swallow her food "Basically we get to skip out on a lot of normal lessons, go on camps, have competitions, do performances and stuff like that. This school's really focused on music, so they don't really mind if it affects our normal studies."

"And theory lessons are the biggest bludge, so now we use it for politics, power struggles and the like." Sumire talks about it as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and I briefly wonder if she's purposefully acting nonchalant or if this is actually normal.

"When I came here I didn't expect to end up playing politics." I admit. Sumire looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Mikan, this isn't politics, this is war." Surely she's exaggerating...at least I hope she's exaggerating. She notices my uncertainty and starts to grin. "Don't you know? War is the same thing as politics with only one difference: bloodshed. And there will be bloodshed. Trust me on that." And when I see that sly Cheshire grin, I have no choice but to believe her.

* * *

Hope you like it! Review because you...want to? Or if you think there's something I can do to improve the chapter therefore improving your reading experience.

Do tell me if you spot a spelling mistake; I'm still getting used to my new keyboard (the keys are so far away from each other!) and I correct all easily rectifiable (-Did I spelt that wrong?) mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating anything for a month -.-"

I was just suffering from a spot of writer's block, but it passed (sort of...)

**As always, thank you very (on the border of excessively) much to those who felt that this story was worth reviewing:**

_IllutiaDark_  
_Lilly  
Sasuke's Hikari-Hime  
DeadlySilentAnimeLover  
sapphireangel09  
TheHeideePayas  
kashaminami  
mend my broken FRIENDSHIP  
PridefulElizondo  
misaki-lover  
chrisca123456789  
XxAoiHoshixX  
Aetherione  
Kylee-Cat  
natsumeslover  
Hyuugacin  
KidTantei  
Alice  
Maria-Reynne  
OYYES123  
Ah Hael  
CrimsonxHazel_

Disclaimer: Winter's Melody, previously known as Wyntta_/_Natsumikanlove does not own Gakuen Alice or any associated characters. In fact, she can't even properly claim the plot, seeing as it is a rather cliched idea. She would consider claiming some of the events that happen in the story, but in the end she decided not to mind. She will, however, claim the story in general. She will also reprimand herself for repeated references to herself in 3rd person, which is weird._  
_

* * *

_Hating Hyuuga_

**Chapter 4**_  
_

"Okay, so our plan in 3 simple steps: ONE. We will sow dissent amongst the proletarians. TWO. We will gain allies and rally our supporters. THREE. The battle; we'll send that bitch back where she belongs. Any objections?" Yes, objection. Proletarians? Who says that anymore? I don't say anything, because it looks like Nonoko's enjoying herself; she's slamming the wooden spoon she stole off Anna down on the butcher paper so briskly, I'm scared it'll shatter. It wouldn't of course; everything in this school's made out of the finest imported materials. When none of us make a sound, Nonoko continues.

"Step one. Sowing dissent. This will be a two pronged attack. We will find Luna's angels' weakness and make it public, _very _public." She gives us a wicked smirk.

"And…?" I ask cautiously, nervous of her 'smile'.

"And what?"

"Didn't you say it was a two pronged attack? What was the other prong?"

"Oh…" her face momentarily falls, "I hadn't thought of that; I just liked the phrase." I cough and Sumire starts laughing.

"Nonoko, we really need to get you off the red cordial." says Anna, concern etched on her face.

"Alright," Misaki takes the spoon off Nonoko and spins it between her fingers, "No more cordial for you. If you ask nicely maybe Mikan'll share some of her ginger beer with you." I glare.

"It's ginger _ale_." She looks at me confused, tapping the wooden spoon against the table.

"What's the diff?" I open my mouth, preparing to go into a long winded explanation on the difference between ginger ale and ginger beer, but thankfully Sumire cuts me off.

"Everyone focus, this is no time for mucking around."

"Says she who was just laughing at me." mutters Nonoko under her breath. Anna tries to calm down Nonoko, and once she succeeds we settle down to discuss the problem seriously. Emphasis on seriously.

"So, Mikan, you were friends with Luna for years, you must have some dirt on her." I rack my brains. Apart from a few events that were probably more humiliating to me than her, there is nothing.

"Her…hair isn't really blonde?" Stupid point, especially considering the company I'm keeping.

"Ha. The slut, she's so fake." says Sumire, twirling her _green _hair.

"That's a null point though. Our hair colour is just as fake." sighs Anna.

"I'm sorry, I really can't think of anything." I say, leaning against the back of the couch in defeat.

"Then we have no other alternative," Sumire announces sombrely, "we must ask _her._" Anna gasps.

"Her? As in The Frozen Empress of the Underworld?" I try to hold it in, but in the end it's too much and I laugh. _The Frozen Empress of the Underworld_? I feel sorry for her already.

"Don't laugh!" says Anna defensively, "Trust me when I say that she rules the school from her basement!"

"That would be more impressive if her title didn't conjure up images of a blackberry slushy."

"Shush! She might hear you!" hisses Sumire.

"Paranoid much?" I grin.

"The walls have ears." says Nonoko mysteriously.

"Walls can have ears?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes, they can. And little feet too." says Sumire sarcastically. I slam my palm against my forehead.

"Sorry, momentary lapse of intelligence; I got it from my father." and it has been plaguing me since birth.

"Anyways, back to the topic." announces Misaki "The Frozen Empress is the girl who knows everything. She probably has files of information on everyone in the school, so in other words, if you want the dirt on someone, she's willing to give you it, for a price of course."

"And that price is?"

"Information. Something she doesn't know." I raise my eyebrows.

"She must really like having the latest gossip?"

"That's the thing; it's not just gossip. With the information she collects every day, she could probably bring down the government if she felt like it." I am going to assume that that's an exaggeration, but from the serious-as-gravel expressions on their faces, I get the feeling I'm deluding myself.

"So, you're gonna ask her if there are any dark secrets stashed away in Luna's cupboard?"

"We would." announces Misaki. "But none of us are in any of her classes and we're not allowed in the technology dorm." Foiled at every turn, I seriously wonder if we are ever going to complete even step one.

"So we took the liberty of enrolling you in her advanced math class." Announces Anna cheerily.

"Excuse me?"

"We took the liberty of enrolling you in her advanced math class." she says slightly louder and slower, as if talking to a retard. The worst thing is that it takes me a while to actually filter her words through my brain.

"WHAT!" I say, choking on my ginger ale.

"It's no biggie, help us out here and take one for the team." says Sumire airily as I collapse in a coughing fit.

"If my life depended on me doing math; I would not only die, but would somehow blow up the universe in the process. I was planning on doing fundamental math, not fucking _advanced_ math!"

"Well it's too late to switch out now; you'll have to do at least a term of it. And Natsume's in the same class, so you can try getting closer to him while you're at it." It's when Misaki impatiently says those words that I realise I have died and gone to hell.

"I refuse. I flat out _refuse!_ Why can't one of you take it instead?"

"The teachers all know our level in maths, but they have no idea about yours." said Sumire matter of factly. "And plus, Ruka Nogi's so cute when he gets flustered..." She looks off into the distance with a strange smile on her face. I sit there, waiting for her to snap out of it, but that doesn't seem to be happening. Finally, Anna sees the need to interlude.

"Sumi, you already have a boyfriend, remember?" Sumire's eyes lose their glazed look, but it's still a moment before she returns from La La Land. She gives her head a shake.

"Oh, true that." she shrugs and starts to inspect her nails. I roll my eyes, an act which doesn't go unnoticed by Misaki.

"Stop worrying about maths, you'll be fine so long as you don't catch Jinno's attention."

"Jinno...?"

"The scariest teacher in school. Once I had a friend who tripped while she was running through the corridors and she broke her arm in 2 places. Later she told me that the pain of breaking her arm didn't even compare to the detention she had with Jinno later for breaking the rules and running inside." Nonoko says in a hushed voice.

I can't think of anything to say, I just stare. Suddenly Nonoko starts to laugh. "Just pulling your leg!" I sigh in relief before reaching over to strangle Nonoko. Anna, ever the pacifist, tries to stop me, but alas! I realise that she's ticklish. When Anna is finally curling up on the floor, gasping for breath Misaki shouts out "PILLOW FIGHT!" and proceeds to wack me with the wooden spoon she stole off Nonoko.

An hour later when I finally manage to drag myself to my room I'm exhausted, but for some reason, happy. Even though from the moment I first saw it, I'd hated the school, now it almost feels tolerable.

* * *

When I arrive at the dining hall the next morning it's empty apart from a few students quietly reading the newspaper whilst munching on toast. I see a familiar girl at one of the tables along the edge.

"G'morning..." I mumble sleepily to Anna at the breakfast table. She looks up from the newspaper she's reading.

"Good morning Mikan!" she exclaims happily. As I sit down one of the servers passes me a plate and points me towards the buffet table in the centre of the room before moving off to the doors that lead to the kitchen. I ignore the buffet table and instead reach for the toast piled in the centre of the table.

"Butter?" I accept the butter Anna passes over and mumble a thank you.

"So, why are you up so early?" I ask, hiding a yawn.

"I like it when the breakfast hall isn't crowded. It's quiet and peaceful. And the bread's really fresh." she says smiling. "You?"

"I think sleeping's a waste of time." I admit. "I know it's important, but I don't have to drag it out all morning." I usually wake up at 6, at latest 7:30. I guess that I just can't stand sleeping any longer than I have to.

"I'd never thought of it that way, but it does make sense. I just like it here in the morning."

I look around and realise that Anna's right; it really is nice in here. The smell of freshly baked bread wafts through the air and the soft, early morning light is starting to filter through the windows. The wooden tables and green leafy pot plants remind me of home. We lapse into a comfortable silence and I grab a newspaper someone on the next table had left behind. As I read about the government's latest stuff ups ($5.2 million over budget?) the hall slowly starts to fill. First Nonoko arrives carrying a plate laden with pastries. I hesitantly hover my hand over the plate and wait until she nods in permission to grab one. It almost literally melts in my mouth.

"I think Mikan's in love." observes Nonoko. I don't even deny it, just grin blissfully.

"Look, it's Misaki and Sumire!" Anna waves to them, beckoning them over.

"Looking forward to your advanced math class?" asks Misaki, smirking.

"Like hell I am." I say glaring. Sumire tuts sympathetically.

"I feel for you, I really do."

"You're the one who'll spend all class staring at a certain Ruka Noru." I growl.

"It's _Nogi. _And have you even seen him?"

"Possibly, not that I would know considering that I'm new." Sumire rolls her eyes at this.

"He's the gorgeous blondie who's always with Natsume." Misaki explains. I think back to all the times I've seen Natsume, but can't recall anything about the people around him. I shrug nonchalantly and glance at the time on my watch.

"Well, I'm off to get my books." I say, stretching as I get up. "If I die during this class we all know whose fault it is."

* * *

As wonder through the corridors after having grabbed my books, I'm in a state of disbelief. I'm going to be late for my first class. Who knew that it would be so difficult just to find a stupid classroom? After I finally realise that the room I'm after is the one that I've been passing on the landing around a million times, I quietly slide open the door and try to enter unnoticed. The key word here being try.

"Ah, Ms Yukihira, we've been expecting you." says a bespectacled man who looks to be in his 40s. He points to an empty seat near the front. "You can sit next to Mr Hyuuga. You two have a lot in common; you were both late." When I turn towards my seat and see the smirk on the pervert-jerk's face, I hang my head in defeat. It's times like this when I feel like the whole world's conspiring against me.

"Yes sir." I say meekly, and start to walk towards my seat, dragging my feet with every step. As I sit down, I feel the force of two dozen eyes drilling into the back of my head. Great. I slam my books down on the table with just a little too much force and the chair legs scrape against the floor when I pull it out. Mr Jinno is still looking at me. I hastily open my book, peeking over at Hyuuga to see what page the class is on. His arm is oh so casually slung over the page number, but I can tell it's on purpose. Half a minute later, when I have finally found the page I need, Mr Jinno breaks his silence.

"Some people here believe that the world revolves around them." Oh god, he's looking at me. "They believe that it's fine to waltz into class 10 minutes late and interrupt the students who were actually here on time." he pauses for dramatic effect. I gulp and look at the desk. "Well allow me to assure these people that if it happens again, they will find themselves in detention for a month."

By now my face is probably as red as a ripe tomato. I sit silently as Mr Jinno explains a problem on the board, occasionally exchanging glares with Hyuuga. When Mr Jinno finishes explaining I _try _to complete the set questions. After 10 minutes of painfully screwing up my brain to no avail, the worst happens.

"Makoto, answer to 1 A." barks out Mr Jinno.

"Two log two to the base 3."

"Good. Suzimiya, 1 B." Oh shit. He's asking for the answers. I quickly count the number of people between the question and me. 5. That mean I'll have to answer 1 g). Let's see...

solve for x:

log x to the base 5 = 3

...

...

Kill me, please. Now there's only 4 people left.

3.

2.

"Ms Yukihira, next question." I can only open and close my mouth wordlessly. "Ms Yukihira?" Suddenly I feel a piece of paper being pushed into my hand. I look down and realise that it's the answer. I look at Hyuuga and see him staring the other way, a touch of pink tinging his cheeks. Even though at times he can be a total asshole, I guess he's actually alright.

"The root of negative 13." I wait for Mr Jinno to say 'Good, next' but he doesn't. I look around to see the whole class staring at me like I'm an idiot.

"Ms Yukihira, detention for mocking my class. Mr Hyuuga, would you like to answer the question for your neighbour?"

"x=125" he says, smirking.

"Correct, next." It is then that the following things register in my mind.

that I already have a detention

that Mr Jinno hates me

that Hyuuga gave me the wrong answer on purpose

At present it's taking all of my self-restrain to stop myself from mauling him.

When the bell finally rings and Mr Jinno dismisses us before walking out of the room, I snap shut my text book and whack Hyuuga on the back of his head. Hard. As I walk out of the classroom ignoring his shouted accusations, I don't care if he gets a concussion. I don't care if he lies there bleeding. As far as I'm concerned, he can die.

* * *

Review if you like it, or if you have any ideas for how I can improve my writing in future. If there're any grammar mistakes, could you point them out? Sometimes I miss a few.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I'll be starting this off by apologising for the lateness (at least I'm consistent)

But I really am sorry.

Thanks, as ever to my reviewers!

**Amai Youkaiko**  
**ChaosAngel4us**  
**DreamingReverie**  
**akadabra-kaching**  
**Kylee-Cat**  
**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**  
**Maria-Reynne**  
**cj-the-greatest**  
**lemonandapples**  
**OYYES123**  
**KidTantei**  
**Love Crazed Moron**  
**Just someone**  
**The Kookie Monster**  
**ZirciX**  
**chrisca 123456789**  
**Linda 333**  
**natsumeslover**  
**Lilly**  
**fieryhazel**  
**Ellixx**  
**Cutielilmiss**  
**natsumikanluverization697**  
**daa3fan**  
**XxAoiHoshixX**  
**Galylee**  
**astrid**  
**TearsBehindYourHazelEyes**  
**cherushi-uzamaki13**

* * *

**Hating Hyuuga**

Chapter V

Today I arrive at the classroom five minutes early, hoping to avoid a repeat of yesterday. I take one last glance at the picture of Hotaru Imai, aka blackberry slush- excuse me, frozen empress of the underworld. Surprisingly she's beautiful; her impossibly dark hair contrasts her pale complexion. The table she's sitting at is empty except for herself and a dark haired boy beside her trying to get her attention. Although, from the looks it, the photo was taken from the other side of the hall, she's looking straight at the camera, as if she somehow zoned in on this slight invasion of privacy. Her cold, yet faultless face betrays to emotion; no indication as to whether she condemns or approves of the action. I am starting to understand why they call her the frozen empress of the underworld, although the flagrant drama of the name is still cringe inducing.

I hide behind a column and watch student filter into the torture chamber. A few minutes pass and there's still no sign of Hotaru Imai. When it's nearly bell time I'm faced with the difficult choice of either cutting my losses and entering the classroom, or risk being late and just hope that she decides to sit next to me. Thankfully I'm saved from the hard decision when she appears from around the corner.

I follow her into the classroom and, trying to ignore Jinno's disapproving glance when he sees me, drop my books down next to hers and take a seat. For a moment she looks like she's going to stand up and moves seats, but then she seems to decide that it's too much of a bother and instead sighs.

Hyuuga comes in just as the bells rings and gives Jinno a dirty look before making his way to the back row. I internally grin when I see that he sits alone; evidently he thinks none of the students in this class are good enough to be his friend. I don't pay any more attention to him, because Jinno starts to speak and a sense of impending doom washes over me. He's checking the homework we were supposed to complete last night. The homework that, even if I had been aware of it, I would not have been able to complete. Jinno starts from the front, asking students one by one, just like yesterday. Just as I begin to figure out which question I'll be asked, Hotaru Imai passes me a note. In handwriting so neat and precise, it could have been typed, she asks:

Do you want the answer?

I hesitate then nod, wary. Why would she just give me the answer? What if she does a Hyuuga on me; she might be in league with him! But in the end there is no choice. She hands me another note. On it is a list of all the answers for the page and the simple message:

You owe me.

I don't mind that she has ulterior motives because she has just saved my life. When Jinno asks me the answer to question thirteen, I am ready with the answer. He does not glare at me, or give me a detention, but simply nods and asks the next person for question fourteen. SCORE!

* * *

"Interesting..." murmurs Hotaru as her fingers dance across the keyboard. As payment for her earlier help I had just finished recounting the story of how I had met Natsume Hyuuga, and just the thought of him was enough to get me riled up. "HAYATE!" barks out Hotaru, summoning the boy in the picture who seemed to adore Hotaru with a puppy-dog like devotion. She whirls her chair around and grabs a newly printed pile of papers before handing them to him. "File the first under Natsume Hyuuga and the second under Mikan Yukihira. NOW." The boy scampers (okay, walks)off around the maze of filing cabinets. I'm shocked that I apparently already have a file.

"Now, to business. You want to see Luna Koizumi's file, yes?" she doesn't even wait for an answer. "HAYATE, LUNA KOIZUMI'S FILE!" she calls out.

"COMING!" he calls out from a distance (Just how big is this basement anyway?). A loud crashing noise sounds from his direction, followed by numerous curses. Hotaru rolls her eyes and sighs exasperatedly. Eventually he returns, a little worse for wear but very much intact. He hands her a file and stands expectantly beside her.

"Good job Hayate, now leave." she says, then addresses me. "He works best when you give him a bit of praise." It might just be me, but does she sound a little...defensive? She drops the file into my lap. "You can look at the contents of the file, but you may not take the file out of the room or produce any copies of the contents. I will ask for payment at a later date."

I open the file. It seems pretty standard, nothing I don't already know. Name, age, appearance, genealogy, boring. I'm surprised to find that I'm briefly mentioned in the file, but nothing really shocks me until I get to the period when she moved to America. The thing that catches my attention first is the picture. It's slightly blurry as if it was taken with a mobile phone, but the scene is clear. Luna's hair is still brown, like it was when I saw her off at the airport, like it was when we were still best friends. So when I look at the photo, the only thing I can see is my best friend being bullied.

It's three on one, and they've got her by the hair. Her face is covered in dirt and a trickle of blood runs from her nose. She's begging them to stop but they just laugh. It makes me feel sick.

_After attending St. Ada International School for young woman Luna Koizumi was the target of harassment at the hands of the predominant social group, in particular Katherine Brown, whom she offended on her first day. This harassment included verbal, cyber and physical abuse. Although the incidents were reported to the school, the reports were never acted upon, possibly due to the fact that Ellen Brown, the mother of Katherine Brown, was a major financial sponsor of the school._

I stop reading. I don't want to read anymore. The worst part is that St. Ada International School is not just any school. It is the school that my uncle, my beloved uncle, co-founded and runs. _I_ was the one who told her that she should go there. I was the one who convinced her that it was a great school. I was so sure it would be, after all, my uncle was the principal. I'm frozen in place, looking at the girl in the picture.

As I wait in the elevator after hurriedly bidding Hotaru farewell, I start to cry. She was my best friend, but when she changed I didn't even try to understand why. I never thought I might be the one responsible. I never thought I might deserve everything she did to me. The tears roll down my face and suddenly I'm at the airport again, waving goodbye to my best friend. If I had known that that would be the last time I'd laugh together with her, I don't think I'd have let her go.

When I finally arrive back in my room, the expectant faces of the Hell's Angels await.

"So, did you get the dirt?" asks Misaki. Suddenly I don't know what to say. Then a strike of inspiration hits me.

"Nup. She's clean." I wait for their groans of disappointment before continuing. "But I think we're going about this the wrong way."

"The right way being?" asks Nonoko.

"Well, there are two ways that we can become the female ruling party. The first way is to get the male ruling party to approve of us and the second is to trample over the current ruling party's reputation until we can overthrow them, right?" I ask. Anna nods thoughtfully and I continue. "Because we've got no dirt on Luna's angels, that leaves the first option; the male party's approval."

"Are you finally going to agree to seduce Natsume?" asks Misaki hopefully. I roll my eyes. When will they give up on that idea?

"Never. The point here is that we're not going to get their approval. The only logical solution is to replace Hyuuga's group with a group who actually _will_ approve of us."

And for a moment everybody freezes, shocked by the utter insanity of the idea, but the Hell's Angels are nothing if not insane, and Sumire's starting to grin.

* * *

I hope it's alright after the last chapter. It's a bit darker, but this has been planned since the beginning, because I wanted Luna to be a little more human. Sorry for the lack of Natsume, but I don't plan to put him in _every _chapter.

Oh and please do **review**, I'd like to see if this chapter's a hit or miss!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! An Update! I probably won't be able to get a new chapter out for a while; midyears are looming ever closer...

_**I haven't been giving out dedications recently, but this one's for Chronos Conspiracy CK, for her nonsensical, yet brilliant reviews that never fail to make me smile (or laugh)** **:P**_

_A very very big thank you to all reviewers and anyone else who appreciates this story :)_

**IllutiaDark**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**Iminwonderland**

**daintyran**

**fieryhazel**

**Ellixx**

**natsumeslover**

**sailorfreak1995**

**KidTantei**

**akadabrakaching**

**The Random Artist**

**Serenity Mizuhana**

**Honki no Shika**

**ZirciX **-Thanks, I guess I wanted to write it a bit like one ^^

**lilly**

**Maria-Reynne**

**Chronos Conspiracy CK **-Time to get out that old bike helmet :D

**TearsBehindYourHazelEyes**

**gosi-chan**

**GreenOnBlack**

**AliOrox**

**Kylee-Cat**

**missforever-a-vampire-lover**

And an extra thank you for everyone who doesn't hate Luna as much after last chapter! I don't really believe in good or bad people, just people and their good or evil actions...

* * *

**Hating Hyuuga**

_Chapter VI_

The first thing we do is compile a list, which requires much debate.

"Is there any other group apart from Natsume's who could do it?" I ask, trying to recall any congregations separate from his.

"There's Tamura's group?" suggests Anna, but she looks doubtful.

"No." says Sumire "They're sleazy man-whores."

"Tut tut, should you be so disrespectful of your darling onii-chan, Sumi?" teases Misaki, making Sumire mutter darkly under her breath.

"I say we start a new group." says Nonoko, "We'll make a list of possible guys and try to get as many as possible to join." As Nonoko talks Anna starts to write a heading on a piece of paper:

**Hot Guys We Can Con into Helping Us**

I choke on my ginger ale when I read what she's written.

"Koko." Sumire volunteers "And maybe Kitsuneme."

"Would Tsubasa want to help?" asks Anna as she scribbles the names down. Misaki grins as she answers.

"What he wants is irrelevant; he _will _help." I shiver, already pitying this poor boy.

We're three names in and already drawing a blank.

"There must be someone else." I ask desperately. After a long silence Sumire bangs her fist on the table, hard.

"Can't you people even brainstorm hot guys right?" Then she proceeds to shoot names off her tongue so fast, it starts to sound like some other language. "Anna, are you writing this down" she barks.

"No." Anna states bluntly. Sumire exhales an exasperated sigh and grabs the marker off Anna. When she finally finishes everyone leans to view the collosol list. I take one look and decide to start on my homework instead; I don't even know who the people listed are.

As I concentrate on my index laws, pieces of their conversation flash past my ears.

"How could you even think he's hot? You need your eyes checked..."

"..Yeah, but all the girls like her. There's no rule that the male ruling party has to be composed entirely of..."

"...so cruel to him, you know how much he hates..."

"...half his time in hospital, give him a break!.."

"...Why's there a junior on this list?..."

"Guys, we're done! Stop complaining! Mikan, get over here!"

I resignedly put down my books and slide across the floor to read the list.

**Hot Guys We Can Con into Helping Us**

**Koko**

**Kitsuneme**

**Tsubasa**

**Kaname Sono**

**Yuri Miyazono**

**Sh****ū****ichi Sakurano**

**Subaru Imai**

**Akira Tonouchi**

**Rui Amane**

**Youichi Hijiri**

"You can't do this to Tsubasa!" protests Anna. "It's too cruel, he hates both Rui and Tono!"

"No guarantee they'll accept." shrugs Misaki nonchalantly.

"You're meant to be his girlfriend!" accuses Anna. "You know Rui has a massive crush on him."

"And I don't want Tono; he's the biggest slut in the school!" Adds Nonoko vehemently.

"Aww, you're just sore about that time in year 7." teases Misaki, making Nonoko turn a flushed pink. Misaki's voice turns serious. "On the other hand, leave Kaname out of this. He's got enough problems to deal with." She grabs the marker and crosses his name off the list. Sumire makes a face but seems to accept the decision.

"It'll be hard convincing Sakurano and Imai. We could try blackmailing them, but Imai would probably blackmail us right back." Sumire changes the subject.

"Imai...any relation to Hotaru Imai?" I ask.

"Elder brother." answers Anna.

"You're trying to recruit the frozen empress's brother?"

"Good point." says Anna, and she moves to cross his name off the list. Sumire stops her.

"Don't be daft. Hotness is totally irrespective of family."

"Hotness _is _Hotness." I concede.

"He stays!" announces Sumire. "Now lets get recruiting, there's still a few hours until dinner."

* * *

"Koko..." sings Sumire as she wraps her arms around a boy with bleached hair. "How would _you _like to be a part of a new social group and take on Hyuuga in the epic power struggle of the millennium?"

"What're you talking about, Sumi?" He asks, shushing the catcalls his friends had started once Sumire wrapped her arms around him.

As I watch the scene Misaki starts to inform me of the situation.

"That's Sumire's boyfriend, Koko."

"Her _boyfriend_?"

"Yup, and about time too, he's liked her for years." I stifle a laugh.

"You've got to feel a little sorry for him." says Nonoko "Sumire can't be easy for him to get along with." I nod in sympathy. We resume watching the couple.

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I told you, no!"

"Fucking do it, Koko, or I'll castrate you while you're sleeping." A nearby boy laughs and Sumire turns on him, glaring. "You too Kitsu. If both you and Koko, don't do this, I swear to god I'll burn all your pokemon cards." The boy nervously laughs.

"As if I'd own some geeky thing like pokemon cards!" Sumire raises her eyebrows. "But I think I might do this for fun anyway, right Koko?"

Anna ticks the space next to Koko and Kitsuneme's names.

* * *

"Tsubasa, you're coming with us." orders Misaki before grabbing the navy haired boy's arm. I notice that Tsubasa's name is already ticked off on the list. Evidently he doesn't even get to pretend he has a choice.

* * *

"You can do it, Anna! Just go up to her and ask her." Urges Nonoko. Anna is blushing peeking around the corner at a girl. Anna takes a deep breath and walks up to the girl.

"Yuri-sama. I-I'm Anna from your media class, can I ask you something?" The name Yuri seems familiar... "Nonoko, let me see that list." I scan it and sure enough, I see Yuri Miyazono. "But she's a girl...I'm confused..." Nonoko grins at me.

"It doesn't matter so long as the girls like her." I look back at Yuri and grudgingly admit that she is handsome in a somewhat feminine way. Tsubasa interrupts my thoughts.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Sumi wants us to form some super group to crush Hyuuga." answers Kitsuneme.

"WHAT?" exclaims Tsubasa a little too loudly. Everyone's eyes turn to us including Yuri Miyazono's. She loses interest, but something causes her to do a double take. She points her finger at Kitsuneme, a look of fury on her face.

"YOU! You're the guy who put bubble gum in my hair!" Kitsuneme curses.

"I was hoping she wouldn't recognise me." he explains before turning on his heel and fleeing.

"Fucking coward!" she shouts at his back before turning back to Anna. "You were saying?" Anna freezes for a moment before making her decision.

"Nothing. See ya 'round!" she smiles.

Nonoko shakes her head and crosses Yuri Miyazono's name off the list.

* * *

We find the next two names on the list together.

"Umm, excuse me, Imai-san, Sakurano-san." I start as they walk out of their student council meeting. I don't get the chance to ask them because a moment later my father follows them out of the room.

"Mikan! What's this I hear about you being in advanced math?" he asks. I inwardly curse.

"Umm, yeah, it's true, by the way."

"Why in _God's _name are you in advanced math?" It takes me awhile to think of a reply to this one because honestly, sometimes I wonder why too.

"An accident, I wrote down the wrong preference." I say, hoping he'll swallow the lie, which he does, hook, line, sinker, and rod.

"I knew you were stupid, but I didn't realise you were that stupid." He says, laughing as if it's the funniest thing he's ever heard. "Sometimes I wonder if your mother accidently dropped you on your head when you were younger and didn't tell me, or maybe you accidentally got your hands on lead and ate it."

"Dad! I'm not that stupid! I have _great _results at...at umm, P.E." My defence only serves to make him laugh harder. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, waiting for his bout of laughter to subside.

"Don't worry, I explained your mental disability to your maths teacher, so he's decided to rescind the detention he gave you." I don't know whether to hug him or punch him. Mental disability? Did he actually tell Mr. Jinno that I have a _mental disability_? As I stand, red in the face and mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Imai and Sakurano walk off, muttering in low voices. But that's not the worst part, no, the worst part is that Hyuuga, who just happened to be passing by, heard it all and is now laughing his ass off. Something about him hearing it makes me snap. I spin around and shove him.

"You know what? Fuck you, Hyuuga. _Fuck_ you and your stupid group. Fuck you and your _fucking _negative roots. Why can't you just stick your head down a toilet and drown?" All his brainless cronies start oohing and start to mock chant 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!'. Hyuuga doesn't seem to consider me much of a threat.

"Mental disability?" he grins "I'm not surprised, I always thought you were a bit of a dumbass." I've had enough. I lunge at him, not sure of exactly how I'm going to attack, but knowing that once I get a hold of him, I won't let go until he's a pile of shredded up ribbons under my feet. Unfortunately my vision never becomes a reality. It's only when he's got me in his tight grip that I remember that my father is still there. Oops.

We sit in the empty classroom, me at the seat closest to the door and Hyuuga at the seat closest to the window, as Dad tries to bridge the gap between us.

"Look, I realise that I got you two off to a bad start when I asked Mikan to supervise you during detention. I just want to tell you, Mikan, that Natsume isn't that bad of a kid." At this Hyuuga snorts. Dad pretends not to hear. "And as for you, Natsume, Mikan isn't out there to get you."

"Yes I am." I mumble under my breath.

"Mikan! No back talking, or I'll ground you until you're thirty."

"That's unfair, Dad, you tell off me but not Hyuuga!" I'm fuming at the injustice of it. Hyuuga laughs. Dad sighs.

"Fine. If you want to play it like that, you can both stay here and talk it out between yourselves. I've got a meeting, so Mikan, tell me if Natsume tries to escape." I grin smugly; I'm still the most trusted out of both of us. But what he says next wipes the smirk off my face. "Natsume, tell me if Mikan tries to escape. You may both leave of your own accord at..." he checks his watch "Eight. Have fun!"

"Wait!" I call out desperately, but he's already hurrying out of the classroom. "DAD!"

It's not until his footsteps have faded away that I gain the courage to slowly turn my head to look at my co-prisoner. My cell mate. My ENEMY! Three tortuous hours lie ahead of me.

The only upside to this whole episode is that his expression is identical to mine, distaste mingled with horror. As we warily eye each other, I briefly play with and dismiss the thought of mutually escaping and saying nothing to my father. No, I will get my payback, regardless of the self-sacrifice. It looks like Hyuuga has the same idea, because he's not budging. It's like a game of chicken, with both of us hurtling towards a cliff edge, each determined to not be the one to brake...

_One hour later..._

"Hyuuga." I'm the first to crack. Normally I can wait for hours patiently, but it's seven, dinner time. I'm getting hungry and the growls of stomach are deafening. "How about we call it quits? Let's just go to the dining hall, say nothing, and resume our war at a later date." I adopt a reasonable tone. For a moment I think I've won, but then a sly smile appears on his face.

"Nah, I think this is actually kinda fun." He sees my horrified look and grins "Don't worry, if you get too hungry, I'll let you lick my shoes."

* * *

Natsume's so evil, you've gotta love him :)

Please review, it will make me happy. How was this chapter? It's longer than last chapter, over 2000 words! But I'll still try and increase the chapter sizes in future.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I know it's been, like, a million years since my last update, but, as promised, I _did _update. (written between the lines: DON"T HURT ME - FORGIVE ME!)

Yup - I've actually had this written for around a month, but I was wasting my time trying to make the chapter longer. In the end I just cut off some of the end of what I had written and sent it over to the next chapter. I was going to finally publish this yesterday, but then I decided to add another thousand or so words anyway :p

Dedicated to anyone out there who is still willing to read the belated works of this piece of trash who has the audacity to call herself an author :p

Thank you reviewers of last chapter (oh how long ago chapter 6 feels now T_T)

**Illutiadark **- usurper will be the next to be updated, soon hopefully (however, my idea of soon seems to be quite skewed) and I miss you too!

**TearsBehindYourHazelEyes - **Thaaaaaaaaaaannk yoooouuuuu - no, of course I'm not making fun of your review ;)

**.xXx - **thanks for the encouragement

**luv-u-alwayz94**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**Maria-Reynne **-Who knows, maybe he will, maybe he won't (in other words I haven't planned that far ahead :p)

**Eclipse du Coeur **- Thanks, I'm glad you think that my writing style stands out - it makes me happy :)

**OYYES123**

**Hema - **Hah, violence is my middle name! Along with beauty, perfection, awesomeness, intellige- well, lets just say that I have a lot of middle names and leave it at that :P

- nooo, you can't eat the gummy bears by yourself! Give mee some! I'll even share some jelly beans I got for christmas with you! The jar says that they're mango flavoured, but it tastes like _apricot _so my head hurts when I eat them *joins you in sobbing in the corner* *Steals some gummy bears while she's at it*

**Kylee-Cat **

**KidTantei **- They'll crush him! Definitely! I think...

**ZirciX**

**YesThatsme**

**missforever-a-vampire-lover**

**lilly**

**the-writing-vampire** - I dunno, ask Natsume and Mikan

**Annyxoxo**

**fieryhazel** - Well, I don't think we know Yuri well enough to tell if she's OOC or not

******K. Higurashi**

**ichigochii **- Naah, I don't think she ends up licking his shoes (although according to FMA you can eat leather if you boil it down enough)

**kristin**

**xyz14**

**ritsutainaka**

And now, without further ado, Winter's Melody presents:

**Hating Hyuuga**

_Chapter VII_

I narrow my eyes at Hyuuga. The bastard - I gave him a chance to get out of this detention early and what does he do? Offer his shoes for me to lick. No thanks; I'd rather stab you, decapitate you, bury you _then_ kill you, in that _exact _order. I vocalise my opinions and he laughs. He _laughs_.

"Sounds scary, but how exactly would you manage to decapitate me without killing me?" I answer without hesitation.

"It works with chickens. There was one that survived for years, just running around blindly." Hyuuga doesn't seem at all impressed with this declaration. He saunters over with an amused look on his face and leans his elbows on my desk.

"That's because chickens have their brains here," he says, reaching out a hand and curling it around the back of my neck, "halfway down their neck." I will grudgingly admit that at this point I may have stopped breathing, as most girls will when a boy suddenly stares right into her eyes with his hand behind her neck. This is the point where my reflex kneeing action normally comes into play, but unfortunately my automatic defence system is neutralised by the desk I'm sitting at. Instead I can only wait for him to move on in his explanation of the anatomy of the humble chicken. "Your brain however," thankfully, he moves his hand away from my neck and instead jabs it at my forehead. 'Is here. Or at least it should be." I roll my eyes at his opportunistic dig at my intelligence.

"Then I'll just chop off the top part of your head. I heard that if you do it with a really old axe the rust and dirt clot the blood." Hyuuga blanches as he hears this.

"Do you know how disgusting that sounds?" I didn't actually mean for it to come out sounding so horrible; it's just that sometimes things don't sound quite so morbid in my head as they do once articulated.

"Sorry." I mumble, and then realise that I'm actually apologising to this jerk face. "It's your fault for telling me to lick your filthy shoes!"

"And the offer's still open." He counters smugly, pulling himself up onto the desk next to mine before landing his shoes right in front of me. My first instinct is to reach into my pencil case and pull out a pair of scissors with which to cut his laces, or a permanent marker to draw stars and hearts all over his stupid shoes, but alas, I don't have it with me.

"Hyuuga." My voice is low and dangerous. "Get your feet off my desk." He pretends not to hear, and instead once again starts to read his manga. I grit my teeth and try to act nonchalant, as if his shoes being propped up on my desk don't bother me in the least. But inside I'm smiling, because I've just hatched an evil plan.

When it looks like Hyuuga is adequately absorbed in his manga I strike, silently moving my hand forward to the nearest shoe. Glancing nervously every so often at Hyuuga I slowly and painstakingly undo his shoelaces. After I confirm that he hasn't noticed I move onto the next shoe, careful not to let him feel the tugging. And then I tie the two shoes together. Again and again and again until the laces are more knot than string. Now for the fun part.

I abruptly stand up, my chair screeching loudly against the floor.

"Hyuuga!" I bark out, trying to smother my mirth with an expression of pure loathing. "You disgust me!" In his confusion at my sudden outburst his grip on the manga loosens, providing a window of opportunity for me to snatch the precious book away from him. Admittedly I didn't really need to bark anything out at him to steal his manga, but I've always wanted to tell someone that they disgust me.

I grin slyly at the don't-touch-my-manga expression on his face and skip backwards out of his reach.

"Hmmm, what's this? Psyren...good read?" I'm taunting him now, waiting for him to take the bait.

He emits a low growl. "Give it back." And then, hook, line and sinker, he stands up. Or at least tries to. He realises straight away as he swings his legs off my desk that something is wrong, but he doesn't exactly know what. It's only when he's fully standing, albeit a little awkwardly, that he realises that his shoes are tied together.

A look of horror spreads across his face as he sits back down on the desk and examines the sheer number of knots I have left him.

"You _bitch_."

Taking this opportunity to peeve him off further, I open the book at random and see a ridiculously muscled guy in the middle of a fight.

"So, Hyuuga, is this the type of guy you like?" I ask, showing him the picture. "I knew you liked guys, but I thought you would've gone for the bishounen type, like Ruka."

He glances up at me briefly, eyes flashing dangerously. "I'd hit you if you weren't a girl."

"No, if I wasn't a girl, you'd hit _on _me." I'm too busy admiring my own wit to notice him give up on the knots and pull off his shoes. By the time I do notice I'm already trapped between him and a desk. I panic and throw the manga as far away from me as I can.

"What'd you do that for?" he asks angrily and slams his hand on the desk before sighing and surveying the room in search of his manga.

"I-I panicked and my hand slipped." I frantically search the little book's form, fearing the worst. What if it landed awkwardly and its pages bent? As someone raised by a literature teacher, even the thought of a damaged book grates on my mind. I can't seem to find it, so I briefly glance at Hyuuga to see if he's had any luck. He steps back a bit and cranes his neck, his eyes fixed on a tall cupboard on the other side of the room. A very, very tall cupboard.

I hesitantly raise my hand. "I'll get it?" Hyuuga surveys me suspiciously.

"Why would you do that?" I can tell from the cautious tone in his voice that he doesn't trust me.

"Because I'm sorry for accidentally throwing it?" He's still eyeing me suspiciously but nonetheless pushes a desk next to the cupboard and gestures for me.

"Be my guest." I scowl at his words and, somewhat defiantly, step up on to the table and extend my arm, groping for the manga. The only thing my hand meets is dust and bits of scrunched up paper so I stand on my toes, trying to reach farther back.

I pause when I hear his amused observation. "Polka dots again." As if retracting my hands from a hot stove, my hands automatically find their way to my skirt, pulling it farther down towards my knees. I look down at him in mortification.

"Do you do this to all girls?" I ask, attempting to sound calm and nonchalant but failing to completely hide my embarrassment.

"No. It's just harder to ignore yours, I mean, _polka dots_."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I happen to like polka dots." Hyuuga snorts at this.

"You're all alone there."

"Shut up and turn around, or you can get your stupid manga yourself." I snap, losing my patience.

"You volunteered."

I ignore his comment and go straight to an insult. "So, Hyuuga, how long do you spend plucking your eyebrows every morning?" I'm surprised when, instead of getting defensive he just laughs.

"I wake up an hour early every day to do them; the girls love it." he says as if it's the most serious topic in the world. I restrain a snort.

Hyuuga looks ready to continue, but it's at that moment that dad decides to return.

His eyebrows shoot up when he sees me standing on the desk.

"Mikan, what are you doing?" he asks.

"I-I'm just..." I crease my brow in annoyance. What _am _I doing?

Hyuuga notices my difficulty and prompts me. "The manga."

"Oh yes! The manga! We saw a manga had been left on top of the cupboard and wanted to see if it was worth reading." I cross my fingers and hope Hyuuga doesn't say anything that contradicts my story. Thankfully, he doesn't. If he did he'd probably get in trouble for doing something in detention other than repenting for his sins. I turn around and feel about for the manga again. I hear dad address Hyuuga behind me.

"Natsume." Still nothing but dust and empty space...was that _bubblegum _that I just felt?

"Yeah?" I feel around in a widening arc until my fingers finally find the book.

"I would appreciate it if you'd stop looking up my daughter's skirt." What?

"Oh, you noticed. Sorry sir." The bastard, I can feel his smugness.

I whip my head around to glare at him, but he's facing the other way. My first instinct is to throw the manga at him, but my father's presence stops me. A thought occurs to me and I start to grin. I slowly push the manga farther back until my fingertips can barely graze it, then retrieve my arm, empty handed. I shrug.

"There's nothing; I guess we must've imagined it." I retain my cool exterior, but on the inside I'm jumping up and down exclaiming things like VICTORY! and PAYBACK! and SUCK-ON-THAT-HYUUGA!, which is, although undeniably petty, satisfying to the darker side of me that's calling for blood.

My father gives the cupboard a cursory glance before his eyes settle on Hyuuga, who is glaring a hole in my back.

"Decided to give your feet a bit of fresh air, Natsume?" I restrain myself from laughing, but despite my efforts a wide grin still creeps its way onto my face. Natsume, to his credit, doesn't betray any emotion, answering my father with a simple 'Yes sir.'

"Well get your shoes back on. I need to use this room for something so I'll be ending this detention a little early." His words are music to my ears and without further ado I hightail it out of the room and wait just outside the door for Hyuuga to catch up. When he doesn't I hesitantly peek back into the classroom. The source of the hold up? Hyuuga is currently wrestling with the multitude of knots I left him. Even better is the look on my father's face as he watches. At this point I'm in stitches, my body shaking with the effort of not laughing out loud. I don't completely succeed, as Hyuuga notices my presence and shoots me a dirty look.

After a minute more of wrangling with my knots he gives up and just picks the shoes up before joining me, barefoot, in the corridor. I at least wait until we're out of my father's earshot before releasing the laughter I've kept bottled up. Hyuuga clips me on the back of my head with his shoes. Normally I would retaliate, but in this instance I realise that I totally deserve it.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll undo them!" I reach for his shoes but he moves them out of my grasp.

"I recall you saying that you'd get back my manga too." He challenges, still annoyed at me.

"You looked up my skirt! Was I meant to just let that go?"

"Yes." I roll my eyes and remind myself to wear shorts under my skirt tomorrow, and all consecutive days after.

"Just give me the shoes." He reluctantly hands the shoes over to me, and I lean against a wall to get a better view of the knots. Although the knots had seemed pretty simply while I was doing them, now that I have to undo them I have no idea where to start. I slide down to a sitting position, chose an end at random and start to loosen it. Every so often Hyuuga gives useless advice on how to proceed with the knot, which I purposefully ignore. I maintain that this is the reason why it doesn't take me forever to undo, and when the last ends finally come free in under a minute, I wave the shoes triumphantly in his face. He grabs them with a look of disgust on his face at my superior unknotting and shoves them on.

"The knot was already loosened by me." He defends.

"Sure, sure, just tell yourself that.'

The moment we enter the dining hall (with Hyuuga still glaring accusingly at my back) I realise that something is off, but can't seem to put my finger on it. Is it perhaps a little louder? I cock my head to the side and survey the room. I feel Hyuuga tense up beside me.

"What is it?" I ask, looking at his wary face questioningly. He points to a particularly noisy and crowded corner of the room.

"That table..."

I count the major groups in the room. Hyuuga's group on the deck, Luna's Angels in the centre of the room, and the third, unidentified group, larger than the others, occupying the table that I had sat at with Nonoko and the others just the previous night. And then I realise. The third, previously unidentified group is not just any group; it's my group.

I glance nervously at Hyuuga, unsure about what I should do. The large, swarming crowd of people who have inhabited the tabled around my usual corner are intimidating, and even if it's my friends at the centre, I'm find myself wanting to find a nice, quiet table and finish what's left of dinner by myself. And it's not only for that reason that I'm reluctant to greet my friends.

It's stupid, but for some reason I feel slightly guilty, as if I'm betraying Hyuuga. I mean, sure we can't seem to spend more than a minute in each other's presence before starting world war III, but we'd just survived a _two hour long _detention together, and despite the whole shoe thing, I felt like we had developed some sort of truce. But then Sumire calls out to me and my moment of weakness passes. I remember that it is this person behind me who humiliated me in front of the whole maths class, and that any pain inflicted on him is my happiness.

"Well, Hyuuga, be seeing you." I flout as he narrows his eyes at me, and then I skip off through the crowd, all feelings of guilt completely erased from my vindictive self. Oh sweet revenge; here I come.

* * *

As per usual, please review and tell me how I can improve :)


End file.
